


"You have no power over me!"

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Fluff, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Sexual Content, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: *Request*  "You have no power over me!" "You sure about that?"





	"You have no power over me!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a *tumblr request.*  
> You can send your fic requests in at justmikhailothings.tumblr.com  
> I was going to post this but I figured A03 might appreciate it.

Mickey and Ian were alone in the Gallagher house for once, which was a new and interesting experience for the pair.  
Ian sat down next to Mickey with their legs touching “Weird to have the house all to ourselves huh?”  
Mickey was trying to work on his intimacy with Ian, so he tried his best not to be uncomfortable.  
“Yeah I’m surprised Fiona isn’t here yelling at everyone to get their shit together” Mickey scoffed as he nervously thumbed his nose.  
“It’s kinda nice” Ian smiled at Mickey with a suggestive look on his face.  
Mickey couldn’t help but smile “Oh yeah?”

Ian swiftly wrapped his legs around Mickey as he sat in his lap and started making out with him.  
Mickey breathlessly followed Ians move and kissing the red headed boy while running his tatted fingers through his red locks.  
When the two came up for air their lips were red and chapped, neither cared as they quickly undressed in the middle of the living room.  
Ian admired Mickeys body as he licked his lips, “bet I can make you cum in less than five this time” Ian smiled devilishly as Mickey smirked back.  
Mickey stood there with his eyebrows and dick both raised “Oh yeah big guy?”  
“I always make you cum quick” Ian laughed as he grabbed Mickey to bend him over the couch.  
“Oh fuck no you don’t” Mickey turned around sounding offended but with a slight chuckle.  
“I feel like I just have this sexual power over you or something” Ian said now obviously teasing Mickey.  
Mickey shouted out “You have no power over me!”  
As Ian stretched Mickey out he laughed “are you sure about that?”  
“Just fuck me Gallagher” Mickey moaned out as Ian smirked knowing he had proven his point.


End file.
